Missing
by FoxAwesome1227
Summary: One day Zara's best friend goes missing. Months later, Zara is walking through a forest and suddenly finds her. But things aren't the same. Why is Megan travelling around with two talking beavers, a talking bat, and four un-known siblings? Peter/OC *Rated T because I'm paranoid :/


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chronicles of Narnia.

* * *

*Zara POV

I check my watch. It's 8:44. School starts at 9:00. It takes fifteen minutes for me to get there.

I grab my books and shove them all in my bag, along with my lunch. Neither I nor my mom trust the cafeteria woman.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and run out the door, saying goodbye to my mom on the way out. I walk the rest of the way, knowing that I got out fats enough.

I notice the leaves had begun to turn orange, brown, red, and yellow, and I smile. It's only October, but Megan and I have know each other for _years_.

Megan's my best friend. We spent the entire summer together. We went to camp together. We did everything together.

I got to the school just as the bell rang. I ran up to my locker, got my books and hurried over to English.

Miss Linton, my teacher, looked upset. I sat in my desk, and noticed the chair beside me is empty. Where's Megan? She's always earlier than me.

When everyone (but Megan) was here, Miss Linton turned to face us.

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "One of your classmates, Megan Williams, is not here today, incase you haven't noticed." I looked at her, confused, I heard people whispering around me. "Now this may be a bit of a shock for you..." I cross my fingers, hoping she wouldn't say the words I know she'll say. "But Megan... Is missing. Possibly dead."

Some people in the class gasped. Some screamed. Some were silent. Few pretended to be having a party. I just continued to stare at my teacher, frozen.

Megan was gone.

•MEANWHILE

*Megan POV

"Bye Mom, I'll be back soon." I grinned at my mother as I left for a walk.

She waved before closing the door and I began walking. I was going to the forest, I haven't been there in a while and I loved it there.

There was no paths or anything in there, and no one ever went in except for me and sometimes Zara. I walked in. I shivered, it was a cold night. It was only 8:00 at night and it was already really dark. I was used to this though... And the street lights weren't that far, so I was fine seeing where I was going.

I loved archery... So I set up targets around the forest, I also bought a wooden bow from the store and I have twenty-four arrows. I kept everything in a bush since I never tell my mom because she'd tell me it was dangerous and take it away.

I moved the leaves and branches and took out my bow and quiver.

I stood up and slung my quiver over my back. A something flew near my head and I quickly spun around so I was facing where it came from. I took out an arrow, aimed it, and shot it. It fell down to the ground. I ran up to whatever I hit.

I gasped when I saw it was a small bat. I had thought it was something dangerous, and now I felt really bad. It was squeaking, and I was relieved to see it had only hit near the bottom of it's left wing. I knelt down on the ground beside it and set my bow down.

I scooped it up and whispered. "I'm so sorry, little guy." I grabbed a leaf from a nearby tree and I gently took out the arrow, it squeaked in pain and I quickly placed the leaf on it's wing. It calmed down only a bit. It had hit near the bottom of it's wing so I knew it would heal quickly. I pet it's head and stood up. As I did it hopped up onto my shoulder. I smiled at it. "I guess we're friends now." This was so unlikely to happen but whatever. I'm fine with it.

I decided to give up archery practice, knowing it would scare the bat. I shivered again and tightened the grip around my bow. To my surprise, the small bat flew easily to my other shoulder. I guess somehow the leaf had stuck to it's wing so it could fly. And it still liked me.

Suddenly I saw a snowflake fluttered in front of my face. I kept walking forwards. It got colder every step and more and more snowflakes fell. Snow? In _October_? I kept walking.

Soon all the leaves had disappeared and the ground and the trees were covered with snow. I was shivering again, a sweater was way too little in this weather. I wore boots though, I wore my boots often.

I jumped when I heard a voice. It was right by my ear. "Welcome to Narnia."

I notched an arrow and looked around me. I saw no one. "Who said that?"

The voice laughed. "I did." I looked at the bat, and my eyes widened when I saw it was smiling.

"Bats can smile?" I squeaked.

"Yes, I can smile." It was talking. THE BAT WAS TALKING!

"What the..." I stared at it.

"Thank you for healing my wing, and helping me. But I must go now. The Beavers will look after you." It said and it began to fly off.

"The WHAT?! Who... What?"

It turned it's head. "Good luck!" And it continued to fly off.

I looked around, confused. "What's going on?"

I walked around. And I got really tired. I climbed a nearby tree and took out a rope I had tied around my bow, and tied myself to the tree. (A/N: I'm picturing this sort of how Katniss ties herself to the tree in The Hunger Games.) And leaned against the trunk and closed my eyes.

•Back to School

*Zara POV

I recited my speech for the Assembly one more time.

Principal Rayne was holding an assembly in Megan's honour.

My other friend (Yes, I have other friends! But I still like Megan better), Selene, put a hand on my shoulder. "Deep, Zara. When Megan hears this up in Heaven, she'll make herself your servant or make you do a thousand more speeches 'cause your so amazing!"

I gave her a small smile and folded up the paper. "Thanks. I have it memorized so that people don't know I prepared for this."

Principal Rayne's high-pitched voice came up on the speaker. "All teachers please send their class to the Auditorium. Could Mrs Thompson's grade 11 class come to the stage, along with Jessica and Zack Williams."

I shoved the paper in my pocket and frowned. "Okay, Sel. Let's go."

•Not that long later...

Principal Rayne took the microphone and cleared her throat before speaking. "Alright, now that we're all hear, I will tell you this news, and I can't tell you how much I hate having to say these words." She paused and her old grey eyes glazedthe crowd. "Megan Williams, older sister to Jessica Williams, younger sister to Zack Williams, best friend to Zara Smith, and student of Mrs Thompson, Mr Jones, Mr DiAngelo, and Miss Jackson, went missing last month and has not been found." Some gasped, and some screamed, and some remained silent. Just like my class. "Yes, yes, I know. Zack Williams has prepared a slide-show in her honour. I will show it to you now."

I've already seen this slide show several times before, but either way, my class and I jumped off the stage and sat in the stands in the back row.

Megan's face appeared on the screen. It started playing 'Slipped Away', by Avril Levigne. Then the picture switched to her and I fooling around at the Terry Fox Run in Grade 6. I smiled slightly as I remembered that day, not very clearly, but I did. Then it was her and I, once again, at our grade 8 graduation. Now _that_ memory was clear in my head. And I still have that dress. Then the song stopped as it switched to a video. Megan was doing a speech for a fundraiser at the other school nearby. "All children deserve a home. All children deserve an education, all children deserve a friend. If everyone in this room, all 976 of you, donated ten dollars, it still won't be enough to give every homeless child in Canada one dollar. Please. Help The Homeless." Megan smiled as the crowd burst into applause. She gave a small bow, before giving the mic back to another woman. The music began playing again.

The rest of the slide show was more photos, and it wasn't long before they called myme and I was up speaking to the whole school.

•MEANWHILE

*Megan POV

I was starving. I was using snow as a source of water, but no food. There were no animals to hunt.

Suddenly, one day, I just happened to hear voices. "I'll be alright from here, Mr Tumnus."

"I will see you again soon, Lucy Pevensie."

Confused, I walked towards the voices. Suddenly I bumped into an 11-year-old girl wearing a pink bathrobe and boots.

She gasped. I jumped.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I grinned down at her and held out my hand. "Megan Williams."

She smiled back and shook my hand. "Lucy Pevensie." She was British. After a moment of silene, she asked. "Are you Narnian?"

I had no idea what she meant, but I answered. "No, I'm Canadian! You've heard of Canada, _right_?"

"Yes, of course!" She laughed. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"Well, I was helping a wounded bat, and somehow ended up here. Do you by any chance have any food?" I asked.

She handed me a bun from her pocket. "I didn't want to eat it. You can have it."

"Thank you so much." I said. "You should get going. It's getting late."

"Yes. Anyways, before you go, please stay as hidden as possible. There's a witch around here that hates humans. She calls herself the queen of Narnia, even though she really isn't." She said.

I nodded. This... Place... Must be Narnia. "Thank you Lucy. I hope to see you again soon."

She grinned widely at me. "Bye!" And she skipped off. I watched her run off, smiling. I liked that kid.

I immediately followed her instructions and climbed a tree. I hopped from branch to branch until I reached the top. I popped my head out of the top and the cold air bit at my face. I grinned. I liked Narnia.


End file.
